I'm a Fighter
by busisuzy
Summary: Helena has given up and has sided with Donovan, making every fighter have a choice. Surrender and serve the DOATEC community or be imprisoned and serve by force. A group of fighters who escaped from the imprisonment have decided to kill the corrupted mind of Helena and her servants to get fighters to fight again. Keeping in mind of who they are fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in the story all belong to the amazing developers Team Ninja from the Tecmo Koei industry.**

**...**

**Im a huge fan of the Dead or Alive series and know a lot of facts about the characters but if I get any wrong please inform me. Also Marie Rose is in this series and there is not really any good official facts about her so don't tell me I'm wrong aboit her facts because it will be made up.**

**Have fun reading!**

**July 2nd 12:48am**

Everyone was in there places on top of buildings surrounding the DOATEC's storage house, hearing the rumours of Helena hiding weapons in the different compartments. Guards were surronding the entrance, not a suprise for the most wanted people in the city. The sky was dark at this time of day and a gloomy atmosphere spread across the area. Kasumi pressed on her earpiece. "When Ayane gives the signal." she whispers. "Yeah...yeah, I know." the female voice replies. Kasumi looks at Ayane who is on the building across from her with Jann-Lee then nods, Ayane nods back about to raise her hand to give the signal. "Not yet." Kokoro tells Ayane through her earpiece. "Why not?" Ayane replies. "Marie Rose is still setting the bomb up with Hitomi." Ayane sighs. They stay still for another few minutes until they hear from Marie Rose.

"All set." she says. "Give the signal."

Without hesitation, Ayane gives the signal to Leifang who takes action immediately. Leifang walks to towards the entrance with the exact same uniform as the guards, a green like garment with a gold belt and red boots. "Horrible color." Leifang thought. She was very close to the entrance now and she was walking exactly like the soldiers. They stop her before she was able to enter. "What brings you here?" the first guard says. Leifang gives a salut. "I was told by the 10th ward to get some material for the base but I can be hear for other things too." she says while twirling her hair, the guard shivers. "By yourself?" the guard says confused. Leifang slices the guards throat with her fans, he drops to his knees. The second guard brings out a gun. Leifang raises her hand, and an arrow goes through the guards head. She smiles up at Jann-Lee who gives a thumbs up.

Leifang enters the building, Kasumi yells out "Now Hitomi." Hitomi pushed the button on the bombs remote and the left side of the building goes up in flames. Kasumi gives the signal for them to go inside. They head in leaving Kasumi and Kokoro behind to watch their movements.

"You guys have less than twenty minutes, so get as much stuff as you can cause that second bomb is going off." Kasumi orders. "Ayane and Marie Rose medicine, Jann any useful weapons, Leifang and Hitomi find any food supplies. Kokoro will be watching your movements, so don't mess up."

They all spread out to their assigned post Jann enters the weaponry room with no trouble and starts searching for useful weapons. As for Hitomi and Leifang, five guards were blocking their way. Hitomi was lifted by Leifang and was thrown behind the crowd of guards surrounding them then shoots two in the head with her guns. Leifangs slices the other three guard as they were focusing on Hitomi, they high five each other. Ayane and Marie Rose were stuck, the passageway to the medical equipment was blocked with shelves, there was no way it was going to budge.

"Shit." Marie Rose says angrily. "Kokoro is there any way in?" Ayane adds. Kokoro looks at the map, she studies it for a few more seconds.

"There's a window at the back of the room, you'll have to go outside." Kokoro says ss she studies the map again. "Sorry, but it's the only way." Ayane sighs, Marie Rose follows but was stopped.

"Help Jann with the weapons, I can handle the people in that room." Marie Rose smiles then goes. Ayane runs outside and heads to the back parking lot and kicks the window open. There stands ten guards armed with AK47's and Snippers, Ayane laughs devilishly. "You think dying is funny." one guard says "You kill innocent people who have families just to get what you want. You selfish piece of..." Ayane slices him with her long blade and five other men who drop down dead immediately. "Your sick." say another guard as Ayane jumps on his head and cuts it off. The three other guards shake, they notice Ayane's abnormal red eyes and how then shine in the dark sky. The guards surrender but Ayane showed no pity and threw her two favorite kunai's through two of their throats. The last one was crying now, Ayane grabbed her two kunai's and puts it through the last ones throat, she grabs them and puts them to her sides.

Ayane sighs, she scans the room one last time and starts scearching for medicine putting what she finds in her backpack. She feels something press against her head, she froans. "Hands up." the guard says. Ayane does as she's told. "Get up." she listens. "Drop you weapons. All of them." Ayane does as she's told, leaving an extra kunai in her inside pockets of her garment. "Turn around." the young male guard finally says. Once again Ayane does as she was told and her and the guard stand blankly at each.

"Ayane?" the guard says surprised.

"Thought you would have noticed by the purple hair." she says with a straight face. Sure has no emotion. "Did you kill all these men." the guard says. "Can't lie, can I?" she says frowning. "Ayane where are you?, you only have five minutes." Kokoro tells her through the earpiece. "Everyone's here, are you in trouble?" "Shit." Ayane says. "I'm fine, just a few more things." Ayane starts packing more things. "Listen Elliot there's a second bomb going to go off in about five minutes, get out of here." Elliot looks at Ayane as she packs more medicine. "Why didn't you surrender?" he asked her. "What did I just say?, and why did you?" she reply with an angry tone. "Elliot, people die everyday. People like us, because of Helena. I rather die, then serve her!" Ayane yells. Elliot was about to argue until Ayane speaks up again. "They killed Gen-fu's right in front of me!" Elliot stands there. Still.

"Ayane, three minutes." Kokoro says. "Coming" Ayane replied. She gets up and starts walking towards the window with her blade and other weapons. "Sorry that you had to hear it this ways." Ayane says. "Let me go with you." Elliot says. Ayane stares at him like he was crazy or something. "Stop right there!" a guard yells. "Good job, trainee." he says grabbing Ayane and her blade. "Yeah." Elliot says walking towards the guard. "Helena should go die." Elliot says as he shoots the guard in the head. Ayane looks at Elliot shocked then smiles.

"Let me join you." Elliot says again and he was serious.

Ayane smiles. "You mean us." Elliot looks up at Ayane. "Ayane less than a minute!" Kokoro yells "Get out now." Ayane grabs Elliot hand and they disappear in the distance.

...

"Who the hell is he?" Jann yells out. "You risked your life for this piece of..." Kasumi cuts him off. "I'm Kasumi. Nice to meet you." Kasumi says bringing out her hand for Elliot to shake. He accept it, she smiles. "I have a question?" Elliot looks up at Kasumi who looks serious. "What are you?" Elliot looks at Kasumi then the rest of the group.

"I'm a Fighter."

**Thanks for reading! You can leave a comment if you have any questions. And follow the story if you like it. Please tell me if you would like to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing developers TEAM NINJA from the TECMO KEOI.**

**Thanks Misty Rain the Female Warrior, Guest and Guest for the reviews**

**Heres chapter 2**

**...**

**1 year ago**.

Mostly every fighter in the city lined up for their judgement, like filthy dogs. Helena dragging them out one by one, asking them only one question. "Do you surrender?" A lot of them did, but the ones that didn't really shocked the crowd. It was from too young to too old and some looked like they couldn't hurt a fly. Some of them even take the knife or gun left in front of them and stab or shoot themselves through the head. Instant death.

Elliot got scared. Earlier that day, Gen-fu told him that it was his decision to make but Elliot could deside even though he could get picked at any time. He got a tap on his shoulder, he ignored it thinking it was a accident but after getting tapped a few more times he realised someone wants to chat with him.

"What are you going to pick?" a female with dark long hair who looked very familiar to Elliot. "I don't know yet." Elliot replies "You?". "Same here." the girl smiles. "Elliot. Right?" "Yeah." Elliot says "Miss. Fourth place, right?" "It's..." the girl was cut short to a scream in the audience. "Onii-chan!" for a second Elliot thought it was Mei-Lin, Gen-fu's granddaughter but then he realised they took her away from Gen-fu and is probably living on the streets or in a torture chamber or dead. Besides the girl was screaming because her brother just committed suicide, using the gun. Elliot wanted to do something to save the girl but it was too late. She was shot straight in the head by a guard and she dropped to the .

The dark haired girl tried talking to Elliot but he was focused on the stage. It was two girls this time. A girl with sunset orange hair and the other with lilac purple. They looked like they were already captured and were just suppose to play along. "Ayane." Elliot thought "and probably her sister." They had something tied around their ankles, to keep them from using any special ninja technique. Before Helena could ask the question, she was slapped and to Elliot supprise it wasn't Ayane. Instead it was her sister "Go f*cking die you demon." she said "Where's my brother? I'll kill you." Helena just stood there holding her cheek then she snaps her fingers and Kasumi drops to the ground screaming and yammering in pain due to the thing tied around her ankle.

Ayane watches with a monotone face as her sister was moving across the floor in pain. Helena already knew Kasumi's answer so she didn't ask again. Instead she went up to Ayane and lifted her head with one finger. "Do you surrender?" Helena says. Ayane looks at her with a devilish smile.

"Like my sister said." she pause then looks up at Helena straight in the eye.

"I'll kill you."

**July 4th 11:49am**

Elliot has been training with his new teammates that surprisingly hate him, or at least what he thinks. He has a certain person to pratice with at a certain time but to him it had nothing to do with fighting. Kokoro just teaches him how to cook, Hitomi just daydreams during practice, Jann and him always have an argument so they don't ever pratice, Marie Rose more like "Devil Rose." She just hates his guts, Leifang just dresses him up in costumes and comments about how cute he looks. As for Ayane, she just eats twenty four seven, she'll eat your food if she has to. Kasumi just sits around reading books she finds at a local bookstores. Like her latest discovery 'The Dumplings Games'.

Their hideout was pretty out in the open, it was a average café but there was a back house that was insanely huge and had been covered by trees. Kokoro was the customers main attraction, she doing mostly all the work and Marie Rose just changes her devilish personality and acts all cute. The customers do get a little cranky cause they close it up by 2:00pm. Elliot was downstairs separated from the rest of the group who were sitting down chatting up about some mission they did, until he here's a voice behind.

"You don't look happy." Kasumi says "Got rejected or something." Elliot sighs "How are you guys fighters, you joke around and eat all day long." He says looking at Kasumi who was wearing pink pajamas. She sits down "Pratice been getting you down." she smiles. "I don't get you people, shouldn't you guys be strict and pratice all the time." Elliot says then Kasumi laughs "You want us to torture you, or something." Kasumi says "How about you learn more about your teamates." Elliot nods. "Start with Kokoro she'll chat up with you for sure." Kasumi winks as she walks away. Elliot has met Kokoro before at the Dead or Alive fifth tournament and found her as a pretty good opponent, only remembering her name when they all introduced themselevs. "Showers open!" he hears Ayane shout from the end of the hallway. Everyone turns towards that direction and start racing to the bathroom. Elliot watch as Leifang pushes Hitomi out the way and Jann does the same to Leifang, then when Jann reaches the bathroom he was pushed out by Kasumi who used her ninja technique.

...

After Elliot headed downstairs to the café and opened the employee's only door, Marie Rose was standing in front of him. She then pushes him out of the way and starts heading upstairs. That girl sure does hate him.

"Elliot." Kokoro says while serving a customer. The store was mostly empty probably because it was almost two. "Get the sugar on the counter for me." Elliot grabs the jar of sugar and passes it to Kokoro. She pours a tablespoon in the customers tea and heads to the kitchen. "So what brings you here?" Kokoro says leaning on the stove. "Want to talk about me." "That was fast." Elliot thought. "You were the girl behind me during the initiation. Right?" Elliot then says. "Thought you wouldn't notice." Kokoro gives a smile, a trustworthy one. "I use to be a theif." Kokoro starts "I messed up big time."

...

Kokoro was sitting at the café with two other thieves dressed up in soldier uniform, laughing as they were drinking beer from the adult menu. The two theives with Kokoro, one female and one male noticed the employee's only door and wanted to act like they own the streets. "Come on Kokoro, lets have some fun." the male theif says. "We'll just take some stuff saying it about some law Helena made then will just keep it for ourselves." Kokoro gives the two a look then agrees. "I got this." the female theif says as she heads towards Hitomi. "Listen, were here to inspect the back room so please let us co-operate with you." "The back room is spotless. There is no need to inspect it for any reason." Hitomi says shaking her head. "Besides the store is closing as you can see you are the only people that haven't left." The male thief pushes Kokoro to speak up. "Were you deaf? When she says open the door, open the door!" Kokoro yells as she signals the male thief too open it as she held Hitomi.

When he opens the door, they walk up the stairs leaving Hitomi and they froze when they reached the top. Before the female theif could bring out her gun, a knife was thrown straight into her head. Kokoro screams, and the door was locked. Kokoro and the male thief bring out their guns. "Drop your weapons!" the male theif yells out but just to be stabbed with a spear with metal material around it by Marie Rose. Kokoro shoots toward Kasumi but only to miss. Kasumi comes towards Kokoro pulling her gun away. Ayane brought out her blade and was about to slice her while Kasumi said "May your soul rest in peace."

Kokoro yelled out. "Please let me live, I'm a theif! I don't work for Helena, I promise I wont tell anyone! I swear!" Ayane stops for a second then is about to continue until Kasumi lifts her hand. "How about you try another method Ayane." Kasumi says smiling at Kokoro. Ayane grabs Kokoro by the hair and drags her up a few stairs into a dark room. When Ayane puts on the light. Kokoro gulped, "Just kill me now." Ayane doesn't even reply, she starts tying her to the wall. Kokoro is screaming now as Kasumi enters the room. "Please, just kill me!" Kokoro screams "Don't torture me please." Kasumi laughs. "Don't worry, we won't torture you. Your gonna do it yourself." She says as Ayane and her leave the room.

Kokoro was in that room for two weeks with no source of the outside world or anything to satisfy her stomach but she was able to adapt to her surroundings and made a plan. Kasumi came into the room two weeks later and finds Kokoro gone, Kokoro's hands pressed around her neck as Kasumi struggled for air. Kokoro then feels a knife that Ayane threw stab her and she falls to the ground. "You bastards!" Kokoro yelled as Ayane brings out her hand. "What do you want from me!" Kasumi kneels down behind Kokoro and takes out the knife from her shoulder, then she takes some rubbing alcohol and rubs it on the wound. "Do you want to join us!" Hitomi said excitedly while entering the room. "We were supprised that you were able to get free and almost kill our leader." "Is that suppose to be a good thing?" Marie Rose replies to Hitomi's comment. Kokoro nods.

"So you surrendered as well?" Elliot says in the kitchen. "Yeah. The only reason I'm here is because my mom was put in prison but I feel like Kasumi has a grudge against my mom so I never brought it up to them." Kokoro says looking at Elliot then giving a smile. "Brought up what?" Kasumi says as she enters the kitchen. "How I lost my favourite bracelets during one of our battles." Kokoro says with a fast reaction. "Okay then, close the shop. Marie Rose just came back from 'The Ditch'. We have a mission to do." Kokoro nods and heads outside of the kitchen, Elliot was about to follow but then stops to ask a question. "What's the Ditch?" Kasumi smiles. "It's where people ask us to assassinate one of Helena's officials that have brought harm to them or their families. Or you could just call it a requesting booth. Maybe someday you'll go." Kasumi says with a pleasing smile, Elliot smiles back then turns towards the door until Kasumi grabs his shirt.

"Your in squad B for the mission." Elliot nods and leaves the kitchen.

He see Marie Rose again in average clothing walk by him, giving him a look as she enters the kitchen and shuts the door. Then looking at the shelf of pastries, he sees Ayane grabbing some cinnamon buns, about five. "You sure do eat a lot." Elliot says as he bends down and grabs a jelly filled doughnut. "You need a full stomach before a mission." Ayane says without any regrets.

"Marie Rose hates you."

"I noticed."

"Did you assault her or something."

"Ayane no!"

"Calm down. It was a joke."

"That wasn't something to joke about."

"She probably just doesn't trust you."

Elliot looks at Ayane who was grabbing a bagel. "You just need to prove to Marie Rose. No. Everyone. That you are a member of this team." Ayane says grabbing another bagel while smiling. "Do you trust me Ayane?" Elliot says. Ayane looks at him, he looks back.

"No."

"Ayane!" Elliot yells at her. "I'm kidding." Ayane says laughing. "I would have left you at the warehouse to die if I didn't." Ayane came close to his ear. "Lets keep this our secret but Kasumi wanted to throw you into the fire while you were unconscious at the warehouse." Ayane whispers "But you woke up." she finishes with a laugh. "Now I'm scared of Kasumi." Elliot says. "What did you tell him Ayane?!" Kasumi yells as she comes out of the kitchen. Ayane starts running upstairs Kasumi follows with a slipper in her hand.

"Prove myself?" Elliot thought to himself as Marie Rose passed by once more.

**That was chapter 2. Please comment your thought. Sorry for the long chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing developers Team Ninja of the KEOI TECMO.**

**Ayane's birthday double: So I did two chapters for the occasion. (Even though it in a few minutes.)**

**Some people were confused with the last chapter. It was just showing a flashback of how Kokoro met the group. Yampan and Ping belong to me in this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 3. **

**...**

**July 4th 2:48pm**

The group was still planning on their mission, which was requested by a woman who claims that they came into her household and tortured her husband to death just because they didn't pay taxes. "Yampan and Ping." Kasumi says with a shiver as she shows them the picture. Elliot laughs. "They're just seven year olds." Marie Rose gives him a look and continues to look at the picture. "We have faced them before but it wasn't pretty." Hitomi says while Leifang nods in agreement. "They have this special armour in their skin that helps them fight at our level." Marie Rose says flipping the picture over. "They pretty much whipped us out the last time." "Legend has it only Yampan took down thirty men with only punches." Leifang say getting everyone scared. "Well then." Kasumi says getting up. "Lets get going."

**9:56pm**

They have been waiting for four hours for them to show up by a DOATEC garage, the sky had this gloomy atmosphere as usually but with this humid temperature that made it hard for them to concentrate. Squad A consisted of Kasumi and Hitomi who would be watching their movement, which everyone wanted so they rock-paper-scissors to get the position with Kasumi. Squad B consisted of Marie Rose, Elliot, Jann-Lee, and Leifang, who surprisingly had this sack of clothes because she think they our going to need it. They are going to be watching if anything bad happens to Squad C which consist of Ayane and Kokoro who are going to face them straight on. Jann-Lee sighs "I wanted to fight them, they aren't even that tough." Marie Rose hits him on the head "As the squad leader. Shut up."

"Where could they be?" Leifang says exhausted. "Lets go home, right Elliot." Elliot looks at Leifang who was staring at him with her big eyes. Leifang being the only person in the squad that liked him, he tries his best to be on both sides. "Leifang just a little longer, they might show up. They're probably waiting for the right moment." Elliot says, Leifang following with a sigh. "Makes sense, knowing that Ping is a brainiac." Marie Rose says under her breath. They look down at Ayane and Kokoro who are sitting against some boxes, Kokoro is chatting up with Ayane who is playing with her knives. Marie Rose signals Jann and Leifang to go to the right while her and Elliot head to the left.

Marie Rose stops Elliot half way because she spotted something on the ground. It was a pink teddy bear with one button eye, the other eye looked like something was stuffed into it. "Ayane there is some teddy bear a few boxes away from you guys." Marie Rose says from her earpiece. "It looks like something is in it." A minute passes, then they finally see Ayane and Kokoro heading towards the bear. Ayane stops Kokoro at a point and heads towards it. That's when the beeping started, Elliot and Marie Rose looked at each other shocked. "Ayane it's a bomb." Elliot yells from his earpiece. Ayane starts running away from the bomb, grabbing Kokoro in the process before the bomb went off. Elliot and Marie Rose were forced back by the impact and so ways Ayane and Kokoro. Kokoro was unconscious but Ayane forced herself back up. "Kasumi are they in the building." Marie Rose says through her earpiece, there was no reply. "Kasumi!" Marie Rose yells.

Ayane looks up at them, they got her distracted. She was punched in the stomach by a little figure, Yampan. Ayane was still on her feet as she brought out her blade. She runs towards the lititle girl who dodges it immediately. She was pretty fast for a seven year old. Yampan runs towards Ayane then slides under her while Ayane was swinging her blade and injects her with something. Ayane drops to the ground, at that point Elliot could see her clearly. She had short brown hair that she put in pigtails and she had a little knife on her belt by her side. "Probably doesn't need it." Elliot thought. Ayane tried to get up but couldn't. "Don't even try, this injection should keep you down for about ten minutes. Just in time to get what we need." Yampan says in her squeaky voice. "Remember what happen last time. I'm never getting burnt again." she says as she sits on a box and crosses her legs.

"Where's the second girl." Elliot whispers. "Can't find her." Jann says coming back from the search answering his question. "Should we go down." Leifang says to Marie Rose. "Kasumi has to give the order." Marie Rose whispers "And keep your voice down."

Yampan kept teasing Ayane but not too much because she knows Ayane will kill her immediately the injection wears off. "Yampan!" a sweet voice calls "I did it, I did it. I got Kasumi." "Ping." Marie Rose whispers. She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, she had long black hair in pigtails. She didnt have any weapons on her. "The gas worked she passed out in seconds, and so did her partner." she says dragging Kasumi and Hitomi behind her. "And the second bomb will be going off shortly." Ayane tries to get up but drops right back down. "Good job Ping. Now we won't get in trouble with Donovan or Helena." Yampan says happily. Ping then drops Kasumi and Hitomi to the ground and sits by Yampan. "I know you guys are out there." Yampan yells which make the four shiver

"Anyone got ideas." Marie Rose whispers.

They all look at her with monotone faces. "Really." Leifang says. "Well, how the hell was I suppose to know Kasumi would be having a little nap." Marie Rose whispers starting an argument with Leifang. Elliot looks at Ping who really resembles Mei-Lin. He start imagining Ping as Mei-Lin and seeing her fighting and killing people without hesitation. Thats when he got the idea. Jann is trying to break them up but they didn't listen until Elliot says

"I'll go down."

They look at him blankly. "Are you insane?" Marie Rose says almost yelling. "Do you think this is a joke." Elliot looks at Marie Rose with a serious face then back at Yampan. "They have never seen me before, right?" Elliot says as Marie Rose nods "So if I go down there they won't think of me as a member of the group. So as I'm distracting them Leifang and Jann can look for the second bomb while Marie Rose can wait to defuse it." "Your some sick kid." Jann says supprised. "It's all we've got." Marie Rose then says. "How are you going to convince them that you not one of us." "I already got that figured out." Elliot says smiling. Marie Rose sighs.

"Okay then. Bring your weapons." Elliot does as he's told. "Leifang. Find any clothing in that bag of yours." Leifang nods and starts searching through the bag then finds some average clothing and passes it to Elliot. "And remember you do not know who we are, where we are from, or any relatives of ours." Marie Rose finally says after Elliot is all dressed up and was about to leave. She then signals them to get into their positions.

Elliot was now down by the entrance of the garage, dressed in some wired street clothing. He sighs. And starts running into the garage. "Mei-Lin, I found you!" Elliot yells running towards Ping and hugging her. Ping punches him amd he falls back. The impact makes him grunt. "Idiot." Marie Rose says under her breath watching above. "Mei it's me, Elliot." Elliot then says. Ping looks at him and was about to punch him again. "Wait!, Mei your like a sister to me. Remember 'Onii-chan'. "I'm not Mei-Lin! she probably rubbing Helena's feet!" Ping says. Elliot's face lits up. "So Mei-Lin is still alive." Elliot says to make sure. "Yep, saw her yesterday." Ayane looks at Elliot, she shifts her eyes to show him her leg which she moves a little bit. The injection wore off.

"Ping the helicopter is here, grab Kasumi." Yampan orders.

"Wait." Elliot yells grabbing Ping's hand. She punches him with full force and he falls into some boxes. Marie Rose grabs her shape-shifting weapon and turns it into a laser gun and puts it on full impact. She shoots it at Yampan as she jumps off the ledge. Yampan dodges and kicks Marie Rose at her side that sends her flying. Ayane grabs Ping and puts her blade against her neck. Yampan stops immediately. "Come on Ayane, you wouldn't. Your too nice." Yampan says trying to persuade Ayane. "Your very funny Yampan." Ayane says pressing her neck against Ping's neck even more. Ping starts crying. "Where's the bomb?" Yampan points to a box. "Open it." Ayane orders. Yampan shakes "Now!" Yampan rushes and opens the box. The bomb said less than six minutes left. Ayane pushes Ping towards Yampan. "Get out of my sight." Ayane gives them a deadly stare. They left.

"Marie Rose can you defuse it." Marie Rose nods grabbing Elliot's hand for help. Ayane rested Kasumi , Hitomi and Kokoro's heads on a box. "We found the bomb!" Ayane yelled. Jann and Leifang came running. Marie Rose started cutting wires very fast. "Why don't we just leave." Elliot says. Ayane looks at him, then at the bomb. "We don't want to seem like the bad guys." Elliot looks back at the bomb, there were two more wires. "Which one." Marie Rose tells Elliot. "How the hell am I suppose to know?" Elliot spits out. "The last wire is set by the maker, if you don't get the correct one it will go faster and there is no way to stop it. Which one do you think it is?" Marie Rose looks at Elliot. There was a red and a green wire. "G...g..green." Elliots stutters. "Wait!, I'm not..." Marie Rose cuts the wire. There was a moment of silence.

The bomb stops.

They all sigh with big relief. "Yes!" Marie Rose yells as she hugs Elliot. "Good job." Jann says giving him a high-five, Leifang does the same. Ayane gives him a smile but then brings out her blade as Yampan and Ping comes towards them. "Please don't hurt us!" Ping screams. "Helena kicked us out of the airplane when she saw we didn't have Kasumi." "Please let us join you guys." Yampan says on her knees. Ayane doesn't even think twice. "No!" "Come on Ayane, we're tight." Yampan persuades. Ayane sighs. "Your not joining us but here." she passes them a business card. "It's to our café. Will have a bag of food for you guys everyday."

"Fair enough." Yampan says. Then giving puppy dog eyes "But we're going to be living on the streets and..." "Bye." Ayane says getting Kasumi on her back. "We could help in the shop." Ping says. Ayane brings out her blade. "Okay we get it." They then left. "Wasn't that kinda mean." Elliot says. "They killed a woman's husband. Not killing them is already mercy." Ayane says. "Pick up Kokoro for me." Jann looks at Ayane supprised. "You sure." Ayane looks confused. "What's wrong." "Kokoro has been eating a lot of bread late..." Before Jann could finish Elliot fell to the ground with Kokoro on top of her. "Get her off!" Elliot screams. Ayane grabs Kokoro and passes her to Leifang who carries her easily. Jann carries Hitomi. "Weakling." Marie Rose says. "You didn't get punched by super powered seven year olds." "True." Marie Rose laughs as they leave the building.

**July 5th 10:25am**

"Kasumi's up." Hitomi says. Kasumi comes to sit down with the group. She yawns "What happened." The group tells her the whole story. "When I get those girls." she yawns "I gonna hit them with my slippers." They all laugh. She sits on the edge of the couch Elliot was on. "Good job." she says as Kokoro brings her some tea. "Welcome to the group." They all smile.

**...**

**o3o I'm done. Yes!**

**One more chapter to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun fact: Kasumi is perfect, and she knows it **

**Didn't say this in my last chapter but Thanks for the reviews.**

**This chapter will be short. Sorry.**

**...**

Elliot was on duty at the café, he was actually a fan of the uniform. Typical butler. The café was running very slow. Kokoro was in the kitchen cooking dumplings and the two teenage customers were just leaving. Elliot sighed. The café was just quiet, too quiet. The entrance door opens and Yampan and Ping come towards the counter. Elliot hands them a bag. They check inside.

"Only two cinnamon buns today." Yampan says. Elliot nods. "Oh come on Elliot, water? No soda." "What am I suppose to do about it? Kasumi chose the food." Yampan sighs. "I didn't want to do this. Ping." Yampan says as she grabs Ping and she does the puppy dog eyes. Elliot tries to look away but couldn't resist. "Fine..." he was cut off by Kasumi opening the employee's only door. She had a towel on her head and a face mask on with an angry face. "You guys want more food." Kasumi says smiling. They both nod. "You sure." she says bringing out her slipper. They nodded backing away a little. Kasumi started chasing them out of the café. Kasumi sighs as them run out without their food.

"Those girls." she says.

Ping runs back inside the store screaming as she grabbed her bag of food. As she was about to leave but Kasumi threw the slipper at her head and she falls down. She gets back up and runs out of the store. "Elliot, your shift is over and get dressed. Ayane is gonna take you to 'The Ditch'." Elliot gulps "A...a..Ayane." he stutters. "Kokoro was suppose to tale you but she has to take care of the dumplings. Do you know how many customers love our dumplings?" Elliot sighs and goes upstairs to get ready.

...

After Elliot was ready he saw Ayane sitting on the couch scheming through one of Kasumi's book. Ayane then notices him and gets up. "Lets go." She says as she heads downstairs before opening the door she pit on her hoodie and made sure her legs weren't showing. Then they left.

The town was full of bargainers and drunk men. Elliot was getting bored because Ayane hasn't said a word since they headed out but he tried to get the boredom out of him while watching some sites in the town.

"Do you come out often?"

"No."

"Do you visit any sites?"

"No."

"Do you always answer with no?"

"No."

Elliot sighs. Ayane then starts walking slower as we were passing Helena's office. She examined the place from top to bottom and then hides behind Elliot when she saw the man coming. "What's up with you?" Elliot says trying to get Ayane off him. "Hold on." she replies. "Hey you!" The man calls out to them. "You go." Ayane says. "Remember you don't..." Elliot cuts her off. "Yeah...Yeah Marie Rose went through this with me."

Elliot starts walking towards the man, he finally gets to him. He was bald-ish but had enough hair to do a little style to his hair. "What about that girl?" he says pointing to Ayane. "Oh her?" Elliot says looking at Ayane. "She's deaf." Ayane shakes with anger. "Okay...you kids have friends right?" the man says "Yeah...sure." Elliot replies awkwardly. "Good." he gives Elliot a smile, a fake one which makes Elliot want to barf. "Here." he passes Elliot two posters. "It's Helena's new single. I don't care where you post it, just get people to buy it." he says about to enter his limo. "Oh yah" he says grabbing Elliot's shirt.

"How can you trust people that took your master away from you." and he got in his limo and left.

Elliot walked back to Ayane. "What happened?" Ayane says. He passes Ayane the posters. She opens it and it read _'The Musical Harp. HELENA'S NEW ALBUM! BUY NOW!_ Ayane sighs and throws it in the nearby garbage. They continue walking, Elliot still think about what the man told him. Did he know about them? Who was he?

_..._

Ayane stopped by a tree and started to climb it. She brought out her hand to Elliot and pulled him up. "I hope no one comes. I want to go out with everyone tomorrow." she then says. "You. Go out." he says. "Not often." Ayane corrects him. "Watch this." They saw a few kids run by. Ayane them crawls closer to the end of a branch. "Hey kid." she says in the creepiest voice she could do. "Do you want some candy." The girl shoke. "My mom said not to collect candy from strangers." "But we aren't strangers, are we?" The girl runs away screaming. Ayane laughed.

"Did you see her face." Ayane says laughing uncontrollably. "Um...Ayane are you drunk." Elliot says. "No!" Ayane yells. "Just checking" Elliot says. "What?, I can't have fun." Ayane says raising an eyebrow. "Fun doesn't describe you. Oh yah Ayane, I have a question." Ayane lays back on a branch. "Ask away." she says. "What about your brother?" Ayane froze. "If I'm correct, you have a brother." Elliot looks at Ayane and sees that she has dozed off. "Ayane!" he yells and she gets back to her senses. "It's not something I want to talk about." Ayane says as she gets down from the tree.

"Where are you going? We have fifteen minutes left." Elliot calls out to her. "Do I look like I care." Ayane says walking away. Elliot follows Ayane back to the café.

...

"You guys are back early." Kasumi says smiling. "Anyone come by?" "Nope." Ayane says heading to her room. Kasumi raises an eyebrow. "Did you say something?" Kasumi asked. "Not really." Elliot replies heading to his room. Kasumi sighs then grabs Elliot. "I give five seconds to tell what you said or I'll use my slippers to slice your neck." Kasumi said with a devilish voice. "All I asked about was your brother." Kasumi lets go. "Oh...that's all." she says with a smile. "She doesn't like talking about it so don't bring it up unless she does." Elliot sighs.

Kasumi starts heading downstairs. "Oh yah, and we're going karaoke tomorrow. " she says as she heads downstairs.

**...**

**o3o I'm finally done Yeah!**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to TECHNO KEOI.**

**Thanks Misty for the advice.**

**Here's chapter 5. **

**...**

**July 7 3:49pm**

"Finally!" Hitomi and Leifang shout in unison as they stretched out outside of the café. Ayane and Kasumi couldn't go out in public freely without disguises. Kasumi put on a long curly black-haired wig with green contacts while Ayane put on a long straight brown-haired wig with blue contacts. "Karaoke here we come!" Kokoro sings locking the café door. Ayane sighs "Why can't we go to the spa or something?" she says. Elliot and Jann cough. "I mean we're all ladies." Ayane says laughing, the girls join in. "Well Ayane, you could have said something earlier because our plans today are karaoke and a trip to the bath house." Kasumi says looking at a piece of paper. Ayane sighs again.

"I hate karaoke." Ayane mumbles to herself.

"Why?" Elliot says hearing her.

"Kasumi gets a little too much into her singing." Jann says answering the question for Ayane.

"What do you mean?" Elliot replies.

Ayane sighs. "You'll see."

...

At _'Le Karaoke Grandé'_ they rented a room for a hour and any meal of choice. Ayane started to drool at all the food while Kokoro took notes. Kasumi then grabs the two and forces them into the room. "You guys can order food after the first song. Sung by me and Marie Rose." Kasumi says as Hitomi and Leifang cheer. Ayane and Jann Lee looked like they just smelt something really bad and Elliot had a concern look his face.

"Is she bad?" Elliot asked. They both shaked their heads. "She really good." Ayane says. "Too good." The song starts it's called _'First Time.'_ "Sounds romantic" Elliot thought. Marie Rose started.

_"You were always so good to me._

_Without you I'd be nothing._

_So why did you leave me alone._

_In this dark, dark world."_

She sounded angelic and sweet. Hitomi and Leifang started clapping before Kasumi even started, Jann and Ayane were looking for anything to cover there ears with. Then she began.

_"I f****** loved you._

_And you treated me like s***._

_I thought we had something._

_But I figured out you were a b****."_

Ayane tried her best not too scream. Jann ran out of the room. Elliot was so shocked he couldn't move but Hitomi and Leifang kept on clapping. When Ayane said she was really good, she was really good. She could rap like a professional but the song had too many swear words. Not romantic.

Ayane was tearing up now and Marie Rose started singing again and Elliot took a big breath. "See what I mean." Ayane says. Elliot nods "But she looks so nice but she sings so dark." he replies.

When the song was over, they all clapped. They both bowed. "Who's next?" Kasumi says. Ayane and Kokoro ran out to get some food. Kasumi sighed and theatres the Mic to Hitomi and Leifang and they start singing the song_ 'Together'._

_"When we're together._

_There is nothing better._

_Then taking a selfie_

_With me bestie."_

Halfway through the song Ayane and Kokoro came back with full stomachs, and when the song was done Kasumi passed the mic to Kokoro who looked like she was about to throw up. Kokoro's song was _'Swagger in the city'._

_"Don't touch my swag._

_Cause your just a rag..."_

The rest was unknown because Kokoro threw up all over the stage. "We need someone to clean up." Kasumi yelled. A cleaner came inside and cleaned up the mess, she then shouted at Kokoro saying if she was to throw up again she was out. Kasumi then smiles as the lady left and then passed the two mics to Elliot and Jann. "I can't sing." Elliot says trying to convince Kasumi. Kasumi pushes him and picks a deut that was called _'Without you.'_ Jann started.

_"By the woods._

_A cottage stayed there._

_Feeling worried._

_I looked inside."_

_Elliot_

_"I feel in love._

_When I saw your face._

_Then I pressed my lips on..."_

Elliot stops singing and goes to sit down. All the girls are laughing, Ayane laughs heading towards the door. Kasumi grabs her and passes her a mic, Ayane gulps. "I have a sore throat." Ayane explained. "Oh..., really." Kasumi said bring out a gun. They all shake, Marie Rose laughs. Ayane walks towards the stage with Kasumi and then Kasumi puts the song _'Good Time' _on. Kasumi puts the gun towards Ayane head, she starts shaking.

_"Whoa-uh-oh._

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-uh-oh._

_It's always a good time."_

"What is it always Ayane?" Kasumi yells out.

"A good time." Ayane screams.

They were kick out.

...

Kasumi got so excited to go to the bath house, even though everyone except her, Hitomi, and Leifang were depressed from being forced to sing. "Just a little action." Ayane pleaded under her breath. "Just a little." Ayane wish came true as a man pushed Kasumi out of the way. "My purse!" a woman screamed. "He stole my purse!" "Yes!" Ayane yells with glee. "Some action!" she says about to run before Kasumi grabbed her hand. "It's just a purse." she says but Ayane pulls her hand away and continue chasing the man. Kasumi gives a little sigh "Kokoro and Elliot go after her." she orders "I'm not ruining my bath time."

...

"She's fast." Elliot says while him and Kokoro chased Ayane. "So..." Kokoro says unexpectedly. "There are people faster than her." Elliot looks at Kokoro that had an angry face on but then focuses back at Ayane who just took a turn in between to alleys. When Kokoro and Elliot made it to the alley, Ayane was nowhere in sight. "Where is she?" Elliot says confused. Kokoro surged and pointed upwards where Ayane was climbing in between the buildings.

"What are you doing!" Elliot called out to her. "Justice." Ayane says finally disappearing on top of the building. Elliot was about to climb after her but Kokoro dragged him out of the alley. "Don't waste your time." Kokoro starts "If we head down that road will be able to see her coming back from her so called justice." Kokoro says walking down the road, Elliot follows.

Kokoro keeps quiet the whole walk down the road until "We should have climbed up." Elliot says. Kokoro sighs and continues walking. As they pass by another alley they see a little girl being beaten up by a bunch of men. Kokoro stops.

"You better pay us you little brat." a man says punching her in the stomach.

Kokoro comes up to the man and does the same, the man grunts."Who do you think you are?" the man yells about to punch Kokoro, she dodges and stabs him without hesitation. Something Ayane would have done, the two other men ran towards Kokoro with their knives. Kokoro sliced one of the man's neck then used the man to jump up in the air then stabbed the other man at the back of his neck.

Kokoro then walked up to the girl and brought out her hand. The girl shivered then ran away. Kokoro sighs and continue walking down the road. "So that's how Ayane feels to kill people like that." Kokoro mumbles to herself. "Probably." Elliot replies hearing. "It's dumb." Kokoro then says walking faster. "What's the point of finding her?, she's just gonna kill the guy and come back home."

"We have to make sure she okay." Elliot says smiling. "Speaking of okay, are you okay Kokoro? You seem very cold lately."

"I don't always have to be happy. People like me can be sad too, they can act like animals sometime." Kokoro says keeping the frown on her face. "You wouldn't understand that, would you? You never had to be force to do something you didn't want to do." Kokoro says looking at Elliot then looking away. Kokoro then grabs his shirt, then sighs "Listen, about the time at the café when you came to talk to me. There was something I wanted to tell you." Kokoro starts. "It's important, I..." she was interrupted by Ayane. "Hey love birds." she says coming towards them holding her arm. Kokoro lets go of his shirt.

"Ayane, your bleeding!" Elliot says in shock. "It's just a small cut on the arm." she explains. "The dude cut me." she says lifting up her sleeve and showing the cut. Elliot and Kokoro looked disgusted. "That's not a small cut Ayane." Elliot says trying not to look. "Put your sleeve down." Ayane does as she's told. "Can you even walk?" Elliot says. "I've been leaping most of the time but I could make it home before the fever kicks it." Ayane says as she starts leaping back home.

Elliot grabs her and puts his arm around his shoulder. "Kokoro can you grab the other side?" Elliot asked. Kokoro hesitates for a moment but then grabs Ayane wounded arm and puts it around her shoulder. "I can walk myself." Ayane says fighting to get free. "It's better we get you home before the fever starts. What if we didn't see you?" Elliot says. "I would sleep on the streets." Ayane nods. "I've done it before and I'll do it again." "Did you kill the man." Kokoro says off topic. Ayane looks at her. "No. I'm not that mean." Ayane then says. "He was probably just hungry, then I found the woman and gave her back her purse." Ayane laughed. "She looked so sad when she saw blood on it bit she still thank me."

Kokoro's hand clenched then she dropped Ayane. "Kokoro!" Elliot yelled. Kokoro didn't even look back, she continued walking. She then turns around. "She said she could walk herself. So let her!" she finishes with a scream and she continued walking. Elliot and Ayane look at her as she walks away.

"She's right." Ayane agrees struggling to get up. "I'm being lazy. The café is not even that far." When Ayane finally gets up she start leaping. "You coming." she says calling Elliot over. "You sure you don't need any help?" Ayane nods. "Kokoro gets angry with me when I eat to much but not like this." Ayane sighs "I don't even know what I did this time." Ayane looks up and see Kokoro and a friut seller stand. "Kokoro!" Ayane yelled out, leaping as fast as she could but then stops.

Kokoro slapped her.

**...**

**That was chapter 5. **

**Fun fact: Marie Rose loves horror movies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to TECHNO KEOI.**

**Misty: As always, thanks. ;)**

**Guest #1: Thank you for the review**

**RavenMOMIJI: I feel ya. :)**

**Guest #2: I REALLY need to spell check my work and I realized that I rush every chapter. Also, I was actually complaining how my story is poorly put together and I need to straighten things out. I also do this on my phone and sometimes it does not spell check everything correctly but thank you for the review because this will help me improve in other chapters and I promise the next chapters will be worth seeing. Probably not this one cause I saw your review very late.**

**Here's chapter 6. **

**...**

**July 14 2:35pm**

It has been a week since Kokoro's mishap with Ayane, and they don't seem like they are going to make up anytime soon. Kasumi tried talking to her about it but she just gives her an angry face like she's mad at her too. Kasumi keeping her cool, comes out of the room and sits down smiling.

"What do you think is up with Kokoro?" Kasumi starts. Kasumi's hands tightens with angry but then stop due to her breathing a few times.

"This has been going on for about a week, if she is gonna be a baby then let her be!" Ayane spits out, everyone looks at her. "What did you do?" Marie Rose says squinting her eyes in suspicion. "Nothing, I swear." Ayane then says. The table goes quiet as everyone starts thinking.

"Maybe it was an accident." Leifang says, the group looks at her then continue thinking.

"Probably was just cranky." Hitomi then says, nobody turns her way.

"Brainwashed." Jann says, the group look up but then realize that how would Helena or Donovan have done it without at least one of their unorganized guards being caught.

The group sighs and a knock was heard at the down stairs door. "Isn't the café closed for today?" Elliot says looking at Kasumi. "More like all week." Kasumi says then opens her mouth in surprise. "Open the door." Ayane raises an eyebrow. "Why?" Kasumi doesn't reply instead she gives Ayane a death stare and Ayane starts running to the door.

A few seconds later she brings up Yampan and Ping who look like the children Helena uses as slaves. Kasumi runs to the kitchen and brings them some leftover curry as Jann gets up so they can both sit. "I'm so sorry." Kasumi says dropping two plates of curry on the table.

"You don't need to apologize Kasumi, they probably been through worse." Marie Rose says taking a piece of meat off Yampan curry. Yampan was about to argue but does not knowing it's true, Ping then being a sweetheart to her sister cuts a piece of her meat and gives it to her.

"What do they do to you guys in there?" Elliot asked out of curiosity.

Ping and Yampan stare at their food, Yampan hesitates before speaking. "We are spilt into three sections. Section A is based on taking care of Helena's underground headquarters, they are pretty much harmless and just look around for anything suspicious. Section B is more of combat like me and Ping, we're injected with some kind of liquid that makes us have impressive fighting skills but some of us take it to our heads and well. Die. Section C are shipped to some part of Japan and never return. Ping and I overheard some Section A girls gossiping about them being use as 'Lab rats'.

Elliot's eyes widen. "What section was Mei-Lin in?" Yampan grabs a bite of curry. "Section A." Elliot gives a breath of relief. "Underground headquarters?" Kasumi says after listening to Yampan. Yampan nods. "Your not planning on going inside are you?" Ping says raising an eyebrow. "It's a good start in finding what we're looking for." Kasumi says with a wink. Ayane puts her hands on the table.

"That's stupid!" Ayane yells across the table. "We can't just bring a little girl into this group, we are losing money, we feed these two girls everyday, and now another one!" Elliot looks at Ayane with a sad face, she frowns. "Sorry Elliot but bringing her back here is just gonna make things even more complicated then they already are."

"You don't know that!" Jann spits out siding with Elliot. "If we have the right team, we could do it." Elliot smiles at Jann. Jann gives a thumbs up. "It's still too dangerous." Marie Rose adds siding with Ayane. "Kokoro's not in a stable state right now, even if we get one of the other cardinals to join it still decreases our chances of winning." Soon the argument gets out of hand and everyone starts arguing.

"Enough!" Kasumi yells breaking everyone up.

She looks at Elliot. "Sorry Elliot but Ayane right, we can't take care of her at the moment. I'm calling the mission for another reason." Elliot frowns, Kasumi continues. "The headquarters might have some answers to what Helena is planning next and we can't do that alone because it would be too secure. Jann you should have known better." Jann does a little hiss sound with his mouth.

"Your not serious on bringing the Eastern cardinal with us?" Hitomi asked. "I didn't say which cardinal but it is Eastern." Kasumi replied. Leifang sighed with sadness and grabbed Yampan and Ping's empty plates and went to the kitchen.

"What are cardinals?" Elliot asked. Kasumi smiles. "Us fighters are divided into four parts: Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western. Just like the cardinal directions on a compass. Cardinals have different duties and only work together when it is really needed. The last time we worked together was well um..." Kasumi hesitates to says the rest.

"Gen-fu died." Ayane finishes.

"Yeah...but don't worry about that, it's not a serious mission." Kasumi continues. "We're the Southern if your wondering, so I'll write a letter to the head of the Eastern cardinal then." Kasumi says heading to her room and closing the door.

Ayane leads Yampan and Ping to the back door for them to leave, they say their goodbyes without arguing and Ayane passes them an extra bag of food. "There should be a card in there with an address give that card to the person there, they should take you in." Ayane then says. Yampan and Ping start tearing up and give Ayane a hug. Ayane forces them back. "Kasumi decided this not me, it's one of her friends anyway." Ping smiles and they leave.

"Are you that heartless?!" Jann spits out as Ayane closes the door. "Honestly, your gonna make a little girl suffer then help her!".

Ayane frowns. "I don't think you get it." she comes closer to the others. "What if we take her? What about the others? They continue to suffer while she gets to escape." Jann comes closer with a more angry face. "We can save them too."

"No we can't!" Ayane finally yells out. "The last time that happened Gen-fu died!" Ayane finally says heading towards her room. She bumps into Kokoro on her way then shoves her away.

Jann crosses his arms and goes to sit down. Hitomi and Leifang give an awkward laugh. "Leifang and I are going into town for a while." Hitomi says grabbing Leifang's hand and heading out.

They sit down in silence as Kokoro grabs oatmeal. "Where's the sugar?" Kokoro says breaking the silence. "Probably down stairs." Elliot replies sitting down tumbling a eraser in his hand. Kokoro sighs. "Please get it for me." Kokoro pleaded. Elliot nods and heads down stairs.

As Elliot opens the café door. It was dark and getting a little dirty since it has not been open for a week. It had this humid feeling which made it seem like someone was present and it was cool due to the air coming from the air vent. Elliot checked the draws in the café counters but could not find the jar of sugar so he headed to the café kitchen only to freeze.

The very short haired man at Helena's office was standing there with no source of protection. Elliot who has increased in his reflexes goes for a kitchen knife on the kitchen, before being able to pick it up the man grabs his arms and pressed it to his back. He had a tight grip which made it difficult for Elliot to move.

"Don't worry I was about to leave." the man says with a very rough tone. "Who are you exactly?" Elliot says trying to reach for the knife but then slips his hand off the counter.

The man starts laughing "You are attacked by someone and the first thing you do is ask who it is." Elliot sighs "There is no point in yelling. I could tell in your face that your not gonna hurt me." The man sighs and lets go pushing Elliot towards the counter.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Elliot said raising an eyebrow. The man start pushing a cupboard and Elliot see a huge hole in the wall which is about the size for the man to fit through. "Those two girls are pretty useful." The man says. Elliot just realized that they never askednhow Yampan and Ping got into the café. The man starts kneeling down about to crawl through the wall.

"You still didn't answer my question." Elliot says. The man looks back.

"The name's Rig. You'll probably see me again." He says as he crawls in the hole. "In Helena's underground headquarters."

"Wait!" Elliot says heading towards the wall. When he tries to see on the other side of the wall, he realized that he was gone.

"He didn't only just come into the café but he also eavesdrop in our conversation." Elliot thought as he pushes himself up. "I should tell the group about this but how everyone is right now I should keep it to myself."

He grabs the jar of sugar which he just noticed and starts heading towards the door. He looks back at the cupboard and realized that he hasn't pushed it back into place.

As he pushes the cupboard back he stops. He heard something by the door that made him start heading towards it. He stops by the edge of the door then looks over. He then sees a blade for a slight second and he drops to the ground grunting in pain.

"OH MY GOD!, are you okay!" says Kokoro are she comes kneeling down by Elliot. "I thought you were one of Helena guards." Kokoro says shaking as she examines his cuts.

His leg was cut slightly, the amount that would be able to keep someone on the ground. He tried getting up a few times but couldn't and fell back grunting in more pain. "I thought you had the best mental skills in this group." Elliot says still trying to get up.

"I got suspicious because you didn't come back up with the sugar, so I thought you were in trouble." Kokoro says as she examines his leg again. She lets out her hand to help, he accepted it.

"I'm really sorry." Kokoro says again helping him up the stairs. "Bet my anger took over me." she says with a smile. "Don't worry about it. As long as you treat me, it's fine." Elliot says struggling to get up a stair.

"I just figured out something that they hid from me this whole time." Kokoro says looking down.

"May I ask what it is?" Elliot says politely. Kokoro does a face of insecurity, then hesitates.

"Helena's her sister." Ayane says on top of the stairs. Kokoro looks at Ayane supprised which almost makes her almost lose grip of Elliot arm. "Same dad, different mom. Kokoro's mom was the head of DOATEC Japan until she was arrested for unknown reasons."

Ayane came up to Kokoro and slapped her. "That's for slapping me in town." She says slapping her one more time. "And that's for making everyone worried. Honestly Kokoro, you overreact over the littlest things." Ayane says with a smile. Kokoro does as well then tries her best to hug Ayane while supporting Elliot.

"Listen, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about it. Honestly, we were scared if you found out you would turn against us." Ayane says scratching her head. Kokoro laughs "Don't worry about it. Besides she is my half sister, but to be honest it's going to be hard to look at her the same again." Kokoro says looking down.

"Kokoro." Ayane starts, Kokoro looks up. "We'll talk about this later." Ayane says realizing Elliot was listening to the whole conversation. Kokoro realized also and nodded. Kokoro shifted Elliot so Ayane could grab his second arm and support him up the stairs.

When they finally reach upstairs and Kokoro has tended his wounds and Hitomi and Leifang came back from their walk. Kasumi came out of her room with some news.

"I finally finished writing the letter to Momiji, the leader of the Eastern cardinal." she starts "So Elliot, I'm sending you with Jann and Leifang to the Eastern cardinal to deliver it and also escort them here." she finishes with a smile.

"Why do I have to go?" Elliot says raising an eyebrow.

"It's better to know more fighters than just us, you know." Kasumi says with a wink. "I know we're special but..." The whole group sighs to Kasumi's remark.

"I wonder who the Eastern cardinal fighters are?" Elliot thought. "Probably way different from us."

"Very different from us." Marie Rose says, Elliot just realized that he had thought out loud. "They own an amazing restaurant with amazing food." Hitomi says daydreaming.

"They are very mature though." Kokoro says making some tea.

"And disgusting." Ayane says with a smirk.

"You make them sound very interesting." Elliot says sarcastically.

They all laugh. "Don't worry." Kasumi says with a wink.

"They're pretty normal."

**...**

**That is Chapter 6. **

**Thank you again for the reviews.**

**I honestly don't know who else should be in the Eastern cardinal. Any suggestions?**

**I also working on another fanfiction, that's why this one is kind of late.**

**Hint: Paparazzi! **


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual the characters don't belong to me.**

**Misty: Will see, also even if your series is kind of identical to mine you probably already had the idea down so don't worry about it.**

**Here's chapter 7**

**...**

**July 18th 12:56pm**

Jann and Elliot were waiting for Leifang who was packing so food for the trip. Elliot who was pretty much scared of Jann kept his distance on the outside bench. Earlier, Elliot begged Kasumi to not let him go because he was afraid of Jann but Kasumi just laughed and brought out her slipper.

They sat awkwardly for another five minutes till Leifang came outside. "Sorry for the wait." she said happily. Elliot and Jann sigh in unison and get off the bench. "What are you guys gonna be doing?" Jann says raising an eyebrow.

"Kasumi and I are going to try and get a look at Helena's office to get to know the surroundings." Hitomi says. "While Ayane, Marie Rose and I are doing some house choirs." Kokoro finishes waving.

"Where's Ayane?" Elliot asked. "Kasumi trying to wake her up." Kokoro says with an awkward laugh scratching her head. "Well bye." Kokoro says as Hitomi and her head upstairs. They head out.

**...**

"Why are you wearing heels." Jann asked Leifang as they were walking on a road leading to the forest. "I'm not gonna look ugly on the way there." Leifang snaps. Jann sighs then continues.

"We aren't taking the train." Leifang and Elliot both look at him with shock in their eyes.

"Due to Kokoro not working for a week, we don't have enough money for even one person to go on a train." Immediately Jann finishes, Elliot and Leifang try to make a run for it but Jann grabs them. "Leifang, I don't care if your wearing heels and I don't care if your leg still hurt after the Kokoro incident. Your going." He gives them the scariest face and they both start walking like trained dogs.

As they reached in the forest they found a narrow road which leads towards a town. Jann points in the direction. "That way." Leifang who feet was killing her stops and takes off her shoes. "Your gonna ruin your feet." Elliot states. Leifang sighs "I don't care."

**...**

Kasumi and Hitomi were in front of Helena's office. Kasumi put on green contacts with an average T-shirt with shorts and sandals packing up her hair in a ponytail while Hitomi rocking her average green sweatshirt with jeans and red sneakers. Kasumi brought out money from her pocket, feeling bad that she lied to Jann about there being no money for them to take the train. Hitomi giggles a bit imagining the look on Leifang's face.

"We buy the group tour then ditch the group after." Kasumi says. "Got the camera?" Hitomi nods bringing it out a silver camera. They head towards the door.

"That will be three thousand yen please." The cashier by the front door says. Kasumi pays with a smile and a little boy leads them to the group. "Why don't these people realize that Helena is using them as slaves." Hitomi whispers to Kasumi. "They believe they are orphans and Helena just takes them in and even if they knew they wouldn't care as long as it wasn't there kid." Kasumi said coldly then looking up seeing that the line was moving.

They stayed at the back most of the trip until the close was clear and they sneak away from the others. Hitomi brought out the camera, as they walked through.

**...**

"Ayane get up!" Marie Rose after trying for the tenth time. Ayane just surges and falls asleep again. Kokoro tried putting food but it only worked for a second. Marie Rose jumped on the bed and grabbed Ayane who was snoring and shook her. "Get up!" Marie Rose yells again. "I'm not cleaning that smelling bathroom or the boys one." Marie Rose stated. Knowing that the café used to be a full on place with boys and girl bathrooms. Kokoro told Marie Rose to move as she grabbed Ayane's blade and held it outside the back window. Ayane got up immediately and grabbed it.

"Good morning." She says confused looking at Marie Rose who looks furious. "Good afternoon." Kokoro replies calm correcting her. "Now go and do the bathrooms." Marie Rose yells again. Ayane sighs and heads towards the bathroom.

"She's such a baby." Marie Rose states. "Says the girl that looks like one." Kokoro replies raising an eyebrow. "I'm older." Marie Rose again states. Kokoro starts leaving the room. "Stop whining and clean upstairs. Baby." Marie Rose surges than stomps her way upstairs.

**...**

Leifang drops to the ground. "Let's just rest for a few minutes." she begged. Elliot who agreed sat down. "We're gonna do if we take another step." Elliot added to help increase their chance at changing Jann mind.

"Fine." Jann says leaning against a tree. The two were surprised. "Really?" They say with relief. "Yeah. Whatever." Jann says closing his eyes.

Leifang excitedly grabbed her small bag and brought out a magazine which she started reading immediately. Elliot took out his water a took little sips. "Ayane should have come with us." Elliot say bored. Leifang laughs.

"She can't." Elliot looks her way, she continues. "She pops out to easily, Kasumi might have a higher wanted rating than Ayane but she would get caught very easily and besides she doesn't like coming anyway." Elliot looks at the ground then back at Leifang. "Can't she just put on a disguise or something?" he asked. "Leifang is too much of a blabber mouth. She'll kill her instantly with just her voice." Jann says laughing at his own joke. Leifang throw a rock at him.

"She just hates putting on disguises. That's all." Leifang says looking at Jann with an angry face. Leifang starts flipping through the magazine again and after about five minutes she stops. "Can I touch your hair?" Leifang asked bored. "Why would you ask someone that?" Jann says looking towards them. "I'm bored." Leifang replies with an angry tone.

"That is creepy." Elliot says agreeing with Jann.

"It's not. I asked a little girl once and she said yes." Leifang says stupidly. "She was so nice and her hair was so silky."

"Point proven." Jann says getting up then stretching. "It's not creepy." Leifang pounds Elliot's leg at the spot Kokoro hit. Elliot grunts his teeth in pain. "I'm so sorry." Leifang says reacting immediately. "It's okay." Elliot tries saying. "Idiot." Jann says bending down then flicking Leifang's forehead.

"Let me see." Jann says, Elliot moves is hand slowly away from the wound. "There's no way he'll be able to walk like that." he says getting up. "Carry him." he finishes pointing to Leifang.

"Why me." Leifang yells with disagreement. "This is your fault." Jann explains the obvious. "It's fine, I'll walk." Elliot says trying to get up but drops right back. Jann sighs an bends over. "Get on." Jann says with no other choice.

Elliot raises an eyebrow. "Your joking right?" he says laughing. "I swear if you slow us down, I'll kill you." Jann says serious. Elliot scared got on, Leifang giggles but stops immediately Jann gives her a death stare.

"Am I heavy." Elliot says also trying not to laugh. "Don't worry." he says. "Your weight reminds me that your there." Leifang burst out laughing while grabbing her bag as they continued walking.

**...**

Kasumi and Hitomi have been searching for about thirty minutes clueless. Hitomi took pictures of stuff that looked suspicious and when Kasumi touched them, nothing happened.

"Should we just go." Hitomi says while they walked through the hallway. "No. It will be to suspicious. They have to get us out." Hitomi shivers a little. "Then we're just gonna get caught." Hitomi complains. Kasumi doesn't reply, except she heads towards a wall that had a painting of Fame Douglas on it.

"Do you think this is it." Hitomi says. "Has to be." Kasumi says examining the wall.

"What are you doing?" They heard a French voice behind them. They turn around slowly. In front of them was Helena Douglas, beside her was two girls with mysterious white gloves on one hand. As for Helena she was wearing a white blouse with black dress pants with black heels.

Helena raises an eyebrow and Kasumi acts immediately. "Oh my god. It's Helena Douglas. The Helena Douglas." Kasumi says in the most girly voice she could do. "Can you believe it Beatrice." Hitomi frowns for a second at the fake name Kasumi gave her but them replies quickly. "This is amazing Lee. Let's get a photo for our journalism class." Hitomi says bring out her camera.

Kasumi and Hitomi come up to Helena who stops them right away. "Answer my question." Kasumi hesitates then replies. "We are students studying journalism at the university here and we have an assignment to take picture of amazing sites, and which one is better than Helena's office." Helena grins with pride but then stops. "You two should have been with a tour guide." she raises an eyebrow.

"We were." Hitomi says quickly. "We lost them a while ago." Helena keeps her eyebrows up. "Well then the tour was over a while ago, so let me lead you to the exits." she says pushing them. "Wait!" Kasumi shouts turning around. One of the girls put her gloved hand out immediately and pushed Kasumi back. "Now Kristine, that's not how we act upon our guest." Kasumi gets up and tries her best to smile. "Can I have a picture please." she begs. Helena gives in. "Alright."

Kasumi comes up to Helena and the girls move away. "No please, get in the picture too." The girls come back. Hitomi holding the camera steadily takes a photo. Kasumi thanks Helena and they are escorted out.

"What's with the photo?" Hitomi asked Kasumi as she was studying the photo. "It's the girls." Kasumi replies. Hitomi looks at the photo. "Yampan wasn't telling us something."

**...**

"Finally!" Leifang screams as they walked through the busy town. Jann was very quiet and Elliot was getting bored. "Jann talk to me." Jann surges. "Talk to Leifang." Jann says as he struggles. "She's always talking." Leifang looks back offended. "Leifang talks to much." Elliot adds. Leifang looks back again even more offended. Jann goes silent again.

Elliot starts begging. "Please." He says. Elliot continues this a few times till Jann snaps. "It's not easy when someone you likes in your back!" he yells. Elliot stares at him then becomes confused. "Wait, what?!" he says trying process what Jann just said.

"There it is!" Leifang shouts breaking the awkwardness. She pointed to a cheap looking restaurant where a older looking female was standing outside. "Tina!" Leifang shouted. The blond female looked up and waved excitedly. "Leifang is that you?" she says with her country accent. The two give each other a bear hug. "Is this the new member y' all were talking about?" she says looking at Elliot then his wound. "Oh my, his injured. Will fix him right up." Tina explains as she grabs Elliot off Jann back. He was shocked at how strong Tina.

"Why didn't you tell us y'all were coming?" Tina asked as she carried Elliot into the restaurant. "You see." Leifang goes silent then continues. "It's something urgent."

**...**

**Okay. Misty I bet your like 'What?!' right now and I bet some of you other readers are too. To be honest before I even got those supporting reviews from Guest and RavenMomiji I already planned for this to happen. Not to be a yaoi but for just that chapter to happen. I already have the next seven chapters down in my head and how it's going to be planned out.**

**And also Misty, I took some of your ideas for the Eastern cardinal but some of the characters I already had a use for them.**

**Feel free to Follow, fave, and review.**

**-busisuzy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Misty: I appreciate your review as always.**

**RavenMOMIJI: I'll be waiting on that fanfic.**

**Mogkupo: It's always nice to see new reviews and people who like my series. ;)**

**Here's Chapter 8. **

**The next chapter is probably where it gets intense. **

**...**

Tina leads the trio to the back of the restaurant which was pretty chilly and had tones of garbage bins, which caused a unpleasing smell. "Could you stand for just a moment." Tina pleaded. Elliot nodded as Tina let him down for a few seconds. Tina then searches through her back jean pocket till she brings out a key which had a little key chain with photo of her and her dad on it. She then starts jiggling the key on the lock of the door till it opened and showed stairs.

"I'll be fine." Elliot says before Tina brought out the keys from the lock. "Honestly." Tina smiles brightly. "Alrighty." she says heading down the stairs. The three follow and Leifang closes the door being the last person.

"Is your base underground?" Elliot asked curious.

"Yep and when we first got here it was show much fun. It was a huge basement, then we added some personal touches." Elliot got scared a little remembering Tina and the time they had a tag battle at the city's gym before Helena closed it down due to the violence. Tina can't remember and Elliot thought it was better that way.

When they finally reached down the stairs, the three could smell that they were in heaven. "What are you guys cooking?" Leifang asked with no manners. "Macaroni and Cheese." a girl with short black hair and red highlights says heading towards them.

"Mila!" Leifang screams out running to hug her, she accepts it. "Long time, no see. Lulu." Mila replies hugging her tight. Elliot tries his best not to laugh at the nickname. Mila noticed him and waves. Elliot waves back awkwardly. "So why are you guys here?" Mila gets straight to the topic. "We're here to give Momiji a message from Kasumi." Jann replies as he sits on a couch. Mila frowns. "Always so cold aren't you Jann." she says. "Sorry to break it to ya but she isn't coming back for a while." Jann sighs and closes his eyes. Tina looks at Elliot in remembrance. "Your leg." she says. Mila looks down.

"Oh god, sit on that single couch. I'll get Sarah." Mila says heading to a room. Leifang follows with excitement. As soon as they get back a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail comes up to him and bends down in silence. She looks at it and treats it in less than fifteen minutes. Elliot looks at Tina who gives Sarah a look as she heads to the room again. "Thank you!" Elliot yells hoping she could hear.

A few minutes passed by with minor chit-chat and major catching up stories until Leifang snaps. "I'm hungry." she pleads as her stomach growled. "Can I have Mac n Cheese now." Tina shakes her head. "Y'all gonna have to wait because Jacky isn't done..." she was cut off by the kitchen door opening. "My masterpiece is done!" a man yells gloriously. The man was blond and had spiky hair, he also had piercing blue eyes.

"Who's he?" The man points at Elliot. "His is Elliot. Apparently they found him at the DOATEC warehouse and him and Ayane have been friends..." he interrupts by coming up to Elliot and grabbing his shirt.

"How?" he gives Elliot a urging stare. "Excuse me." Elliot asked raising an eyebrow. "How?!" he yelled, Elliot shivered. "What are you talking about?!" Elliot yells back. The man looks at Leifang who was trying her best not to laugh. "I tried everything to be Ayane's friend and he just comes out of nowhere and claims my position." the man complains. "You never had the position!" Tina, Mila and Jann yell in unison, Leifang starts laughing. He looks back at Elliot and lets him go.

"How did you guys meet? What did you say?" he says trying to stay calm. Elliot looks at him thinking of his answer. "I can't remember." he replies. The man stares blankly trying to keep a smile but fails. "What did you mean you can't remember!" he finally yells grabbing him again. "When I stab you you'll remember." Elliot felt threatened. "She slapped me." he yells out. There was silence. "Your kidding, right?" the man says. Elliot shakes his head and Leifang starts laughing again, Tina and Mila join her.

"Makes so much sense." Jacky says clueless. "I'm Jacky by the way." "Idiot." Jann murmurs closing his eyes again. Jacky sits down on the floor crossed-legs. Leifang stomach growls. "Can I please have food now!" she says bringing out another giggle still remembering the incident. Tina nods and heads to the kitchen. Elliot follows to help.

As he walks to the kitchen, he noticed how clean it was then at his cardinal. It had fine decor and tones of cool paintings. It was huge. "Do you need any help?" Elliot asked politely. "No thanks." Tina replied. Elliot took the advantage to look around. He looked at many fascinating painting and photos but then froze at one.

It was a photo of everyone from both cardinals, including Gen-fu. They were all smiling and Mila was absent so she probably took the photo. Leifang and Hitomi were sitting on the floor smiling while Jann and Jacky gave little smirks and Marie Rose did a victory sign. Kasumi and Momiji were smiling next to Gen-fu and Ayane blankly looked at the camera. As for Tina she was next to an unknown dark woman.

"I heard you use to be Gen-fu's student." the blond states leaving the food. Elliot looks at her hand come her hip to the photo, pressing only on the dark woman. "Did she die?" Elliot asked. Tina shakes her head. "She betrayed us, sold us out and started working for Helena." she says pressing on the photo harder. "What happened to 'Best friends forever huh-" she murmurs to herself then started heading back to the stove. Elliot scans the picture once again.

"Is this all of you guys?" he asked another question.

"There's still he Western and Northern cardinal, you should know that." she states the obvious. "Some of them are still alive but not themselves anymore." Tina says grabbing more plates. Elliot examined the rest of the photos until he heard a bang from upstairs. "Looks like Momiji's hear." Tina says giggling, another bang was heard upstairs.

"Where's my money!?" they heard upstairs. Leifang enters the kitchen with an uncertain look. "I think Momiji is about to kill someone." she says. Tina sighs and orders everyone out of the kitchen. She leads them up the stairs and into the restaurant where they find a girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail attacking an unknown man. Tina jumped in immediately and pulled her away from the man.

"Gomen!" Tina begs in Japanese. The surges, get up and dusted off his jeans. "Damare Konoyarou!" he yells sprinting out of the restaurant. Leifang starts giggling again. "He did not just call you a bastard!" The girl screams trying to free herself from Tina's grasp. "Where's the letter?" Tina asked forcing Momiji back. Elliot tries his best to hand Momiji the letter without getting clawed.

"Oh- a letter from Kasumi." Momiji says stopping immediately. It takes her a few minutes to read then smiles after reading. "Let's go." Momiji finishes. "Wait- what?" Tina says confused, Leifang and Elliot have the same expression. "I've already wasted too much time. If we take the train back we could get the mission over with in two days." she states, she stares at Elliot just realizing that he was there. "Is he the new fighter Kasumi was talking about." she says excited. Tina and Leifang nod, Momiji screams with even more excitement then gives Elliot a hug. "I'm Momiji by the way." she then states. "I've heard." Elliot says rolling his eyes.

A few hours passed and Elliot, Jann and Leifang with the Eastern cardinal head back. The trip back was very short due to them taking the train but even through that small time Elliot got to learn some things about them like;

. Jacky and Sarah were siblings.

. Tina father works for Helena.

. Mila actually surrendered just like he did.

. Jacky has a creepy obsession over Ayane.

. Momiji has been Kasumi and Ayane's friend since their childhood.

. The Eastern cardinal is also a gang and the man from before was from another gang that owned them money.

. Gen-fu used to be the Eastern cardinal's leader till he passed.

**...**

"Welcome back." Kasumi says smiling and allowing them in. "Kasumi!" The group screams giving her a hug except Sarah. "I brought drinks." Momiji yells happily giving a sign of celebration. Kasumi just smiles and lets them upstairs. Marie Rose, Kokoro and Hitomi were sitting on the living room couch watching Tv when they saw them. "Tina!" Marie Rose says running to hug her. Hitomi gets up and hugs Leifang before anyone else. "Welcome back." she says. Kokoro looks at Sarah who was in the corner.

"Hey Sarah." she says smiling, Sarah smirks back. Jacky runs up to Kokoro. "Where's Ayane!" he asked immediately. She points in the direction of the upstairs kitchen where Ayane is sitting on the table with her head inside her folded arms.

"Ayane." Jacky says running up to her. Ayane lifts up her head, she had a 'Don't talk to face'. "Slap me please." he begs. Ayane gives him a confused look then looks at the group. "What did you guys tell him?" Mila and Leifang starts laughing. Ayane throws an orange that was in the friut bowl on the table. "Please." Jacky pleads. With anger Ayane grabs another orange and throws it at him. "Get away from me!" she yells. Momiji gets in between.

"Let's drink." Momiji trys to convince her with beer. Ayane grabs it, opens it with her bare hands and takes a sip. She looks at her in disgust and passes it back to her. "It's disgusting." Momiji laughs. "I know." she giggles taking a whole mouth full. "Let's all drink." she says grabbing cups from the kitchen cabinet. "Momiji, we really need to talk about the mission." Kasumi states. Momiji ignores her, instead passes her a cup. "Momiji, this is not the time to be drinking." Kasumi states again.

In about thirty minutes Kasumi was drinking and everyone else except Elliot, Ayane and Marie Rose. Momiji who was on her way to passing out was telling jokes while everyone was laughing.

"You saw the photo, didn't you?" Ayane says with her head rested on the table again. Elliot didn't reply instead just nodded. Marie Rose looks at Ayane as she raises her head. "And now your deep in thought trying to figure out how Gen-fu died." she continues. Elliot nods again. "Baka." Ayane murmurs to herself. Marie Rose giggles. "What did she say?" Elliot asked Marie Rose since he only knows English and Chinese. "She just called you an idiot." Marie Rose says getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Ayane looks at Elliot in disgust then continues. "I actually want you to do me a favor." Immediately Ayane said that, they heard a thump on the floor. "K.O." the group in the living room should with glee due to Mila passing out. "Ask Kasumi." Ayane finishes. Elliot looks at her confused. "Why?" he asked. Ayane sighs and was about to speak until Momiji interrupted.

"Okay guys, I have a joke." she struggles to say grabbing Ayane's shoulder. The group looks towards the kitchen. "Ayane's love life." Momiji says, the crowd burst out laughing including Elliot. "I don't know what makes you stupid but it really works." Ayane replies. The group laughs harder and Momiji offers her another beer. "Different brand." she says with a wink. Ayane grabs the bottle and joins them.

The next day, everyone woke up around the afternoon and started cleaning the living room. Kasumi was cleaning up the kitchen with Elliot, which was probably the easiest place to clean. "Why didn't you drink yesterday." Kasumi asked. Elliot sighs. "I had stuff on my mind." Elliot says whipping the table. Kasumi frowns and starts washing some dishes. Elliot once, even twice before opening his mouth. "Kasumi can I ask you something?" Kasumi shuts off the water tap. "What's up." Kasumi says resting on the counter. The look on her face made Elliot not want to ask, made him want to forget what Ayane said and ask someone else but Ayane told him if he asked anyone else they'll ask the same thing. Elliot took at deep breath before opening his mouth he even hesitated a few times. "Kasumi" he started.

"What happened to Gen-fu?"

**...**

**There is gonna be one more short chapter before the mission.**

**Also thanks for the reviews again.**

**And I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I kind of rushed it.**

**It's also going to be hard to upload because of school**

**-busisuzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY!**

**It's been about a month. Two?Three? I don't even know.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Anyway this is Chapter 9**

**...**

Elliot was stuck in Kasumi's room, due to the opened window he was surprisingly freezing on such a hot day. Kasumi dropped a book on her dresser that she found on the dinning table and went to stand by the window.

"Elliot." she starts closing her eyes as breeze comes to her face. "Who's the bad guy in this situation?" Elliot looks at the floor. "I don't know. Helena." he replies tapping his foot. "Wrong." she says immediately and turns around. "It's Donovan." She comes close to her bed and bends in front of Elliot. "I mean think about it, Donovan's higher than Helena, Helena's higher than us but one thing they don't have is the people. Or at least some of them." Elliot looks at her eyes and noticed how big they were and how scary they look, like Ayane's but with way more passion in them.

"That's what we thought." she says getting up again. "Gen-fu warned us. He warned ME, but I was too blind to see it." Kasumi sat on her bed by Elliot but didn't make eye contact. "We decided to take on the boss. The man that if we kill will mean instant victory. Us, the Eastern, and Western cardinal, were ready to fight." Elliot looks at Kasumi about to ask about the Northern but was immediately interrupted.

"We thought it would be easy." Kasumi states tumbling her fingers. "Well, it was at first but then it just got horrible. Kasumi gets up again heading towards her window to get more fresh air, this time the wind was very calm so her hair didn't move as much.

"Mostly all of us were wiped out. Some even dead." she starts again. "Me, Ayane, Momiji, Kokoro, Hitomi..." she pauses for a second. "Gen-fu." Elliot watches Kasumi's expression go from sad to depressed in a few seconds. Kasumi walks away from the window. "But Kasumi you guys are very skilled in your martial arts type." she says doing a very impressive impersonation of Elliot. "Yes Elliot, we are very skilled but we have our weaknesses too." She bends down down next to Elliot, her big hazel eyes look straight at him. Scary like Ayane's. "You agree?" she says smiling. Elliot tries his best to nod, Kasumi gets up again.

"After fighting over about one hundred solider." Elliot held in his gasp at the number. "Our was it two hundred." She giggles as Elliot gives out a loud gasp. "I was already weak and tired to continue on, but I could stop then because Donovan second hand, helper, assistant. What ever you want to call her came right in front of me." She narrows her eyebrows as she says the name. "Christie." Elliot almost had a heart attack at the name. He never imagined that the British beauty he met at Taylor's bar would be working for Helena, besides Donovan.

Kasumi looks at Elliot expression. "I guess you've acquaintance with her before." she smiles not taking it as a big deal. "I was too weak to fight anymore and the next thing I knew everywhere went blank."

**Flashback**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Kasumi heard the familiar British female voice says. Her eyes open with horror and she feels a cold liquid hit her body. She had blurry vision for a few seconds then she was able to she her face and her surrounding. She was in a cold dark room with only on light bulb and no windows. Kasumi could tell this was underground due to the cold wall she was laying on.

"Aw~ it's the Mugen Tension's little princess." Christie says grabbing her upwards then punching her. Kasumi tried to punch back but misses and heads straight to the ground. Hard. Christie comes towards the fallen Kasumi and stomps on her stomach. Kasumi grunts with pain as blood spats out of her mouth. Kasumi forces herself up slowly into a knee position but then is kicked back down to the ground with full force.

"Christie!" Kasumi hears another familiar voice say. "Lisa." Kasumi struggles to say. Lisa Hamilton looks at her with regret. "I'm so sorry, Kasumi." she says then turns to Christie. "How can I test Project Epsilon on her if she's almost dead." Christie ignores her and stomps on her again with her black leather boots. Kasumi groans again. Christie starts heading up stairs afterwards. Lisa bends at Kasumi and starts looking at her wounds. Kasumi struggles to get her off her.

"Don't worry Kasumi." Lisa says. "I got help." she signals someone over. Kasumi was so happy that she could even believe what she was seeing. "Onii-chan" she froze with tears coming down her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her brother that was taken away from her ever since Helena found them in hiding. "Kasumi." He says looking at Lisa. Lisa nods knowing what to do. She starts heading upstairs ahead of them to make sure it was clear. "Let's go." Hayate said as he helped her up. They start heading up the stair as silently and quickly as they could.

They soon made it to a hallway that was completely empty and had huge clear glass windows which showed an amazing view of Tokyo. That's when Kasumi knew something was up. "Hayate." Kasumi broke the silence. He didn't reply due to him being focused. "Hayate." she says. Hayate finally looks at her. "Yes Kasumi." he says still focused. Kasumi was about to speak until she was interrupted by the clear glass windows breaking into thousands of pieces as she sees her team enter the room.

"Kasumi." Ayane says coming towards her sister. Hayate blocks her immediately. Ayane doesn't even hesitate to push him away. "If I were you I would leave before I kill you." Ayane says grabbing Kasumi. Her and the rest of the group one through the hallway as fast as they could leavimg no trace behind. Kasumi still trying to get everything straight speaks "But- Hayate." Ayane sighs. "It's not him, Kasumi." says Gen-fu running ahead. "Project Epsilon has affected his mind already."

The loud alarm started giving Kasumi headaches and also makes her dizzy, barely helping Ayane carry her. "Don't worry Kasumi will get you out of this mess." Wendy, a former member says. Kasumi smiles with hope as they make it to the end of the hallway and run down the stairs.

As they get downstairs through a door, they meet up with Momiji and Tina who helped clear the second hallway. "We found an exit." Momiji says looking behind her to make sure no one was there. Then signals everyone to follow her.

The group barely made it to the end of the hallway till a grenade was thrown and tar gas was spread through out the room. The group cough in disgust. Ayane tries her best to cover Kasumi's mouth and pass her on to Wendy as she ran into the tar gas with Momiji and a few others. Only leaving back Wendy, Gen-fu, and Kasumi, Wendy grabs Kasumi and start heading the other direction. "Where are we going?" Kasumi says leaping as fast as she could. Wendy smiles "To the roof. The Northern cardinal is sending a helicopter. Don't worry we'll be fine." Kasumi goes silent.

**Over **

Elliot looks up at Kasumi due to her unexpected pause. Elliot slowly asked "What happene..." "She died?!" Kasumi says clenching her fist. A silent tear went down Kasumi's face. "That demonic bitch just shot her...RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Elliot had never seen this side of Kasumi. The girl that normally would smile at everyone and everything was swearing like no other. "And after that Gen-fu died protecting me right before the elevator arrived." Kasumi says calming down with tears still in her eyes. She finally sits on her bed and puts her hands on her head. "I told myself after that day that I'll never fight again, that I can help people through earpieces."

"That's stupid." Elliot brings his thoughts into words. Kasumi looks up at him surprised. "I thought you were gonna say you killed him or something and then beg me for forgiveness but instead you tell me protected you." "I DID KILL HIM?!" she yells at him. "NO YOU DIDN'T!" he yells back. "He protected you and he did it for a reason! He expects you to get up from your lazy ass and go into Helena's office and beat her to the bone! He expects you to lead the group to victory!" Elliot sighs after looking at Kasumi's blank face. He wants you to live Kasumi." Elliot finally says smiling at her. She still kept a blank face until tears started coming down her eyes and embraces Elliot with a hug. "Thank you." Kasumi says with tears in her eyes.

...

The rest of the group was upstairs in the sparring room about to watch the match between Ayane and Jacky, the match was so intriguing to everyone that they were making bets. "Vote here for how long you think it's going to take for Ayane to win." Kokoro yells for the final time. "You guys don't believe in me." Jacky says with a depressed look. "Marie Rose." Kokoro says looking towards Marie Rose. "Two minutes!" Marie Rose replies. "Sarah." Kokoro says not expecting her to reply. "Ten seconds." Sarah replies with no hesitation. Jacky was shocked. "My own blood." He cries.

"Okay." Leifang says, the two fighter get into their fighting position."Match start." Leifang screams.

Ayane was the first to attack giving Jacky a punch which sends Jacky to the ground. "Okay, that was harsh." He says getting up. Ayane doesn't speak instead comes straight towards him, right when he was about to punch her she does her Mugen Tension technique to appear behind him then pushes him to the ground. Ayane then lifts him up and punches him in the stomach. The crowd shivers feeling the pain. Ayane pushes him down to the ground and step on his stomach which makes the crowd give the same reaction.

This went on for almost a minute, Jacky trying to hit Ayane but fails. "I'm surprised he's last this long." Hitomi whispers to Jann. "He's probably dead." Jann giggles at his own joke. After Jacky was pushed to the ground again, he gets up. "Give up already." Ayane says barely looking his way. "Never!" He says in the most dramatic way possible and runs towards Ayane but is just punched to the ground again.

Ayane was about to finish him off until the doors opened, which made Ayane look in that direction. Kasumi came through the door with Elliot laughing, not only was Ayane surprised but the whole crowd after seeing her behaviour earlier but not long after everyone went back to focusing on the fight when Jacky run towards the clueless Ayane and punches her. Ayane falls to the ground. "Yes!, finally! I won!" Jacky screams with joy. Ne gets up.

Jacky looks her way. "Come on Ayane, it was by mistake." Ayane was barely paying attention as she does her power strike on Jacky sending him flying, then does her ninja techniques to teleport and kick him in the air and teleported again and punched his to the ground. "I win." Ayane says going to sit down beside Kasumi and Elliot.

"Okay...then." Kokoro starts. "The closest to the number was Hitomi, with the time of 10 minutes." Hitomi jumps up with joy and heads to everyone to collect her money. Hitomi then comes up to Ayane and gives her half the money. The crowd gasp.

"They were working together the whole time!?" Mila shouts with hatred. "Smart." Leifang give Hitomi a high-five.

Kokoro ignores Mila's comment and speaks again. "Me!" Jacky yells still getting up from the floor. "Fine. Who else?" Kokoro rolls her eyes. "I'll do it." Kasumi gets up and heads towards the centre. The crowds eyes follows her as she goes. Kokoro and Ayane smile. "Thanks." Ayane whispers to Elliot. "Don't mention it." Kokoro who already knows the winner heads towards the crowd to sit.

"Let's just watch this one."

**...**

**Okay, that's it.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of messed up in some part. I'm really trying here!**

**If you do not know I'm really trying to publish stories but It's hard for me to because of school.**

**Don't forget to F,F&R. (Follow, Fav and Review). ;)**


End file.
